My Girl- "First Love Lasts Forever
by StarDancer2
Summary: Libby left Capeside when she was 11, leaving Joey her cousin and best friends Dawson and especially Pacey. There are some memory flashbacks on her journey back and what will happen when she meets them all again?
1. Back To Childhood

Chapter One - Back to childhood  
  
   
  
The highway was coming to an end for the black jeep and its driver, a pretty teenage girl of about 17. She was on her way home, back to Capeside the place where she was born and the place where her strongest friendships ever were formed. Libby hummed along to the radio as she remembered everything that had happened in their childhood and everything that had happened since..Dawson's first movie..10yr old Pacey, Joey, Dawson and Libby lay down on the Leary's dock, their heads touching as they lay in their little circle. Pacey spoke up first "So what do you guys wanna do today?" he asked gazing up at the clouds. Dawson shrugged "We could watch a movie" he suggested. Libby leaned over and hit him "No way Dawson, we always watch movies! I'm sick of movies" she said. Dawson sat up and glared at the smallest member of the group "Well Libby if you have any other suggestions I'm all ears!" he said as the others begun to sit up. Libby looked like she was thinking hard for about 30 seconds "Nope, no better ideas" she said standing and helping her cousin Joey up. Dawson suddenly smiled looking extremely happy with himself "I'll be right back" he said running into his house. Joey looked at Libby and Pacey who shrugged, how were they supposed know the workings of Dawson Leary? Dawson came running back out with a camcorder in his hand, Pacey looked mystified "What are you planning on doing with your father's new camcorder" he asked knowing that Dawsons father would not be happy if he caught his son. Dawson grinned "We're going to make a movie!" he said with a smile. Joey and Libby grinned "Cool Dawson" Joey said "I wanna be the princess" she said with a smile. Libby shot her a look "& I can be the karate champion" Libby said striking a pose "HII yaaa" Pacey smiled "I'll be a monster" he said growling. Joey grinned at Dawson "Well what are you going to be?" she asked leaning against Libby. Dawson smiled "I'm going to be the director just like Steven Spielberg" he declared as he began instructing Filming on Dawson's 1st movie had started that day and it marked the beginning of his film career. Libby smiled to herself remembering, so many great memories had happened at the Leary's with the four of them. Her mind began to drift again as she remembered her first kiss. Libby sat at the bottom of the old Willow tree across the creek writing in her journal, she was waiting for Pacey and Dawson to meet her there, Aunt Lillian had kept Joey home to do some cooking so it was just going to be her and the guys today. She heard a ripple run through the creek and she knew it was Dawsons boat, she quickly hid the journal in the hollow tree and stood up to greet the guys. Pacey emerged from the boat by himself "Hi Libby" he smiled "Dawson can't come today Gail took him to town to buy shoes" he made a face and Libby giggled "Jo couldn't come either" she said starting to climb the tree. Pacey came up and sat beside her "Hey Libby." he asked questionably "Yeah Pace?" she said waiting. Pacey smiled bashfully "Do you remember the movie we watched at Dawsons the other night, the one where Joey & Dawson cried?" Libby nodded not knowing where this conversation was going "Yeah, it was called 'My Girl'" she said smiling "Why do you ask?" she said confused. Pacey blushed "Well you know that scene where their in the tree and they kiss because they've never kissed anyone before?" Libby grinned "Yeah Pacey I do recall that.have you kissed anyone before?" she asked staring at the water her expression soft. Pacey shook his head "Nope.have you?" he asked quickly "No" she replied just as fast. Pacey studied her face trying to read her expression "Could I kiss you Libb?" he whispered. Libby felt a million things all at once and she blushed "Sure Pacey" she replied. Pacey leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, Libby responded kissing him back as the kiss grew deeper. Afterwards Libby looked at him and saw he was blushing just like she was "Um I gotta go now Pace" she said awkwardly. Pacey shimmied down the tree "Yeah uh me too" he said quickly. As they got into their boats they shared a special smile before they both rowed in their opposite directions. Libby laughed to herself, that memory seemed like another lifetime, her and Pacey's first kiss, god how awkward was that? Her expression saddened as she remembered something even worse.the goodbye. Libby's parents sat in the car waiting as she stood with Pacey, Joey and Dawson, all four of them had tears in their eyes, how could her parents do this to her? Especially on her 11th birthday.Libby smiled and wiped her eyes readjusting her backpack over her shoulder "So I guess this is it." she said softly "Yeah I guess so" Joey whispered as she pulled her cousin into a tight embrace "You better come visit" she said crying through the words "I will, we're cousins Joey, of course I will" she replied as she pulled back. Dawson reached out to give her a quick hug "You be good you here me" he said as he tried to hold back his tears "I will Dawson, good luck with your movies" she said smiling as she turned to Pacey. Pacey was already crying when she reached out to hug him, they held each other for the longest time "I'm going to miss you so much Libb, you're my best friend" he said looking into her eyes. Libby smiled back "and you'll always be mine Pacey" she whispered as she began her walk to the car. Once inside she began to cry for real as Joey, Dawson and Pacey chased the car down the road, as Capeside became nothing but a memory. Libby snapped out of her memory, she was 5 minutes from Capeside, 5 minutes away from her old life. 


	2. Always Be My Baby

Dawson smiled dreamily, it was movie night and so far it had been perfect, Joey was lying cuddled up close to him, Andie was with Pacey and Jack and Jen were having fun..all his closest friends were here, just hanging out having a great time together. Joey smiled and kissed him softly on the lips "Watcha thinking about?" Dawson smiled and whispered "I was just thinking how great this is, you know all 6 of us here just hanging out" Joey nodded "Yeah it is nice, Dawson there's something I have to tell you" Dawson looked at her carefully, was this something to be worried about? Joey picked up on his expression "Don't worry Dawson its nothing bad" she said taking his hand as they left the room.  
  
   
  
Pacey Witter was trying to do anything to keep his mind off the movie that was playing.according to Dawson it was relive your childhood night and currently My Girl was on. My Girl. God that movie held memories for him, every time he saw the two lead actors in anything he remembered her.Libby. Libby had been his best friend from when he was 4yrs old and him and Dawson first met Libby and Joey, she was the cutest girl in Capeside with her sun kissed blonde hair and tiny build, the tiniest kid in class right up until she left when they were 11. He had hated saying goodbye, Libby's parents had visited a few times but only briefly, he had the chance to say hi and bye, then she was gone again. Andie snuggled up close to him "Hey Pace, don't you love this part" she said pointing at the TV, it was the scene where Vada & Thomas Jay kiss in the tree, Pacey felt his chest tighten remembering his and Libby's kiss "I dunno McPhee, it seems kinda lame" he lied as she saw her happy expression fade.it was going to be a long night.  
  
   
  
Joey Potter pulled back from the intense kissing session Dawson Leary had initiated in the kitchen "Dawson as much as I could kiss you forever" she kissed him gently on the lips "I'm not going to!" she said pulling back abruptly. Dawson looked bewildered "Hey not fair!" he said pulling her into his arms again. Joey turned to look at him "Dawson, there's something that you should know!" she said insistently. This time Dawson listened, Joey had taken on her I'm serious voice and he pulled back leaning against the kitchen bench "What is it Jo?" Joey smiled not sure how Dawson would take the news "Well."  
  
   
  
Jen Lindley leaned against Dawsons Bed "I need to get a love life" she groaned as she watched Pacey give Andie a loving kiss. Jack McPhee put his arm around Jen "Look Jen, you're a beautiful women, I'm sure there are a lot of straight guys in Capeside that agree with me and I'm sure that one day soon you'll find your Romeo and fall head over heels" Jen smiled and a tear slid down her face "Why do you always know the right thing to say?" Jack smiled and gave his best friend a hug "Just gay I guess" he said as they both burst out laughing.  
  
   
  
"WHAT?" Dawson Leary cried out excitedly "She's back, she's really back for good?" Joey grinned and shushed him tight "Yes she's really back for good, I told her to climb up the ladder at about-" she glanced at her watch and jumped "She'll be here in 5 minutes, Dawson we've gotta get upstairs" she said grabbing his hand and leading him back to his bedroom ignoring the looks everyone gave them.  
  
   
  
Pacey Witter looked at Dawson and Joey, had they had sex or something in the ½ an hour since they'd gone?, they kept giving each other these little private smiles and they both looked so excited what the hell was going on? Pacey turned when he heard someone out on the roof outside of Dawsons window, Joey sat up expectantly. Then he saw her, framed like an illusion, long blonde hair, petite, her red tank top and jeans clung to her body, showing off her perfect figure, she smiled her face lighting up "Hey" she said her voice smooth, sweet, happy. Pacey knew that voice "Libby?" he asked as his eyes met her crystal blue eyes, the girl's grin faded into a smile, that private smile she'd always saved for him "Hi Pacey" was her reply as she stepped into the window and he ran into her arms.  
  
   
  
Andie McPhee watched the scene with clouded eyes, her Pacey, her sweet boyfriend Pacey had just run into some gorgeous girls arms, they knew each other well by the looks of things. Jen approached her along with Jack "Okay do you two know who that girl is?" Jen nodded "I think so" Jack gazed at his sisters face and squeezed her shoulder "Who is it Jen?" he asked. Jen pointed at a photo on Dawsons desk with 4 children of about 10 in it, a dark haired girl was leaning against a blonde boy and a pretty blonde girl was being carried on the dark haired boys back. Andie gazed at the photo intensely studying it. She immediately knew the children were Joey, Dawson, and Pacey & Libby, they looked like they were having the time of their lives, it was a warm day by the looks of it, Joey and Dawson were grinning like mad, Pacey was laughing as was Libby who had her arms wrapped tightly around Pacey's neck. Andie frowned, who did that girl think she was coming back to Capeside to steal Pacey back, if she thought she would have an easy time of it Andie had news, Libby wouldn't be going anywhere near Pacey at least not when she was on watch.  
  
   
  
Pacey couldn't help himself, he didn't want to let her go instead he pulled back a little studying her face "What are you doing here?" Libby grinned "I'm moving in with Joey & Bessie" she said grinning "You didn't know?" Pacey shot Joey and Dawson a look "No I didn't know!" He hugged her again and buried his face in her hair "God its good to have you back" he murmured. Libby felt her heart race, she was once again in Pacey Witter's arms, once again with her best friend. She looked up and saw a blonde glaring at her, oh uh this was obviously Andie the girlfriend. Libby blushed and pulled back from Pacey "About time" Dawson said reaching out to hug her. Libby smiled and hugged him tight "Hi-ya Dawson" she said "Made any movies lately?" Dawson grinned "A few but see I was missing my lead actress so you know." Libby hugged him again "Ah I missed you" she said turning to Joey. Libby started crying as she hugged Joey "Ohhh I missed you so much Jo, you wouldn't believe how much I missed you" Joey smiled, also starting to cry "Oh yes I would, its how much I missed you" The four original Capesiders stood there just smiling at each other in comfortable silence, when suddenly a clearing of Jens throat reminded them they weren't alone. "So are you going to introduce us to your friend Pacey?" Andie asked her tone icy. Joey and Dawson exchanged a worried look, Andie was jealous, this was not good. Pacey smiled weakly, he knew he was in trouble with his girlfriend and that was definitely something he didn't want happening "McPhee this is Libby.she grew up with me, Joey and Dawson" he said nervously. Libby looked into the girls hard eyes "Hi nice to meet you.uh McPhee is it?" Andie met her eyes, she wasn't in the mood for games "I'm Andie McPhee, Pacey's girlfriend" she said lacing her fingers through Pacey's. Libby smiled "I see." she turned to Jack and Jen "I'm Libby Sutherland" Jack grinned "I'm Jack McPhee, Andie's brother and this is my best friend Jen" Libby grinned "Hi nice to meet you" Everyone started asking questions but Libby's eyes focused on the TV screen behind Dawson, playing was 'My Girl' Pacey followed her glance and began to blush, she remembered as well obviously and he was beginning to wonder do you ever outgrow your first love? 


End file.
